Sylus
Sylus is an assassin who used to work for the Order of the Black Rose. He defected later on and covertly joined the Grand Alliance to keep an eye on his former superiors. He vanished during the Alliance's excursion to Maar Sul, however, and hasn't been seen since. Biography Early Years From a young age Sylus was trained by the Order of the Black Rose to be an assassin. At an early age Sylus showed excellent skills, and by 16 he was given his first assignment. A few years went by, and Sylus was given a gift from Belial de Ardyn himself. They were two silver Kukri, marked with the symbol of the Black Rose. These two Kukri were created using wind magic, making the Kukri handle as though the were far lighter. At the age of 23, Sylus was given the task of assassinating a councilman in the town of Ravensworth. Arriving at the man's home, he made a mistake and was discovered by the councilman’s 6-year-old son. The boy awoke, almost thinking that what he was experiencing was a dream. To keep his cover, Sylus began by playing along with the boy, and the child spoke of how he wanted to leave home. As the son of the councilman, he was expected to act a certain way and do certain things, and never felt like he would ever be free. His only wish was that one day, he would be freed of the chains that kept him there. After talking with the child, Sylus felt somewhat connected to the child, and understood his wish. Sylus began yearning for a free life, and decided that this would be it. He no longer wished to live by the rules of the Order. Though before he could decide what to do, he had been discovered. Sylus’s original plan had been a quick assassination, as the man he was after was versed in the arts of magic, and likely a formidable opponent. He had caught on to the Order, and was to be killed before he learned to much. Sylus managed to defeat the man, though in their battle the house had caught fire, and he was unable to save the boy. Using his knowledge as an assassin, Sylus had planted bits of evidence to make it seem as though he too had burned down with the home. Leaving the Order behind, he told himself that he would live free for both him and the child. Godslayer Era A Game of Deception Sylus was in the crowd during the Remonton Summit and spotted his former superior Belial de Ardyn among the delegates. He stuck around and listened to the conversation to find out what was going on. He eventually witnessed the forming of the new Grand Alliance and decided to follow them. However, he disappeared before the Alliance's army reached Maar Sul, and his whereabouts have remained unknown ever since. Appearance His long black hair extends to his mid neck, and is kept neat and straight, which is complimented by his bright and happy green eyes. He stands around 5'8'' with a lean muscular build. His traveling clothes typically consist of a light brown cape and light leather armor, though when stopping in a town he takes the time to dress up in the nicest clothes available to him, as he prefers the casual feel. Personality and Traits Sylus lives his life on his whims. He tries to hold true to the laws of the land, though from time to time he forgets to take them into consideration. He makes it a point to help those he sees in need, and quite often is found doing free labor. He is also a notorious flirt, and has been known to either charm or enrage many a fair maiden. Powers and Abilities Sylus was a skilled assassin during his time in the service of the Order. He could disappear without leaving a trace and killed his targets quickly. He knows how to fight efficiently with his Kukri blades, but his knowledge of magic is rather limited. Relationships Belial de Ardyn Sylus worked for Belial and came to respect him as a strategic genius. However, their relationship got more strained as Sylus became less satisfied with his job as an assassin. See also *Order of the Black Rose Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Order of the Black Rose Category:Third Age